


Greg in a Little Black Dress

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg dresses up for a night out with James





	Greg in a Little Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and I might have been falling asleep towards the end, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Greg straightened his dress and stepped out of the bedroom, giving James a smile. He knew the dress fit him well, the silver wig gave his hair just a little more length and bounce, and the heels were doing wonders for his calves.

James looked him up and down with a small smile and offered his arm. Greg accepted, letting himself be led out to the waiting car. A quiet dinner out, then, hopefully, a very good evening in.

They got into the back. James’s hand rest on Greg’s knee. Greg smiled and parted his legs, just a bit, letting James’s hand slip up his thigh, the touch through his stockings sending little sparks of pleasure down his spine.

Greg turned his head and kissed James slowly, the other man’s tongue slipping past his lips before finally pulling back again.

“At this rate we won’t make our reservation,” muttered James, fingers sliding even higher.

Greg shivered as James reached the top of his stocking. James leaned in to kiss his throat, pulling Greg a little closer.

“James,” muttered Greg. He was well aware of the driver, but somehow didn’t mind at all.

The car slowed and James looked up, smoothing down Greg’s dress. “Almost there.”

“Tease,” muttered Greg, pulling out his lipstick to fix it.

“You’re the one in those heels and that dress,” said James smiling at him as the car stopped. He got out and offered Greg a hand, leading him into the restaurant.

The place was dimly lit and they were led to a table in the back, with a view of the Thames. James idly toyed with Greg’s fingers as they looked over the menus.

“Save room for dessert,” muttered Greg.

James brought Greg’s fingers to his mouth and kissed each knuckle.

Greg licked his lips and crossed his legs under the table.

James set his hand down again and patted it.

Greg swallowed hard and picked up his menu again, almost relieved with the waiter came to take their order.

Soon enough they were sipping wine and making small talk. Greg could listen to James talk for hours anytime. The food came thankfully quickly and Greg was had to resist the urge to wolf it down and drag James out of the restaurant and back out to the car.

James ate steadily, clearly not rushing. Greg could see amusement and adoration in his eyes as he watched him over his wine glass. Under the table, Greg dragged his foot along James’s leg.

“You do look lovely,” said James as they finished up at last.

“Thank you,” said Greg, “I’d hoped you’d like it.”

“Oh I do,” James nearly growled. “Shall we go home?”

Greg nodded, gave James a coy smile, and walked towards the exit, letting James get a good view from behind.

James caught up to him on the pavement, wrapping his arms around Greg’s waist and kissing his neck. “Beautiful.”

“It is a bit dark out here,” said Greg, shifting his hips against James’s erection.

James pulled him flush against his chest, one hand slipping down to his thigh. “I can’t decide if I want you out of that dress or in it.”

“Both? Can always start one way and go from there.”

James’s other hand pushed the fabric off his shoulder. He caressed Greg’s bare skin and fingered the black bra strap. Greg shivered, flush with James’s touch and perhaps with the wine.

“There’s the car,” murmured James, fixing Greg’s dress and taking half a step back.

Greg took a breath of air before James got the door and he slid inside.

James followed him, closing the door and pulling Greg close. Greg breathed in the delicious scent of him, James’s hands roaming across the smooth satin while his mouth returned to placing soft kisses on his throat.

Slowly, James slid a hand under Greg’s skirt. Greg smiled, then pulled away before turning and slipping to his knees.

“Greg?” asked James, glancing towards the driver.

“I’m okay if you are,” said Greg, running his hands up James’s thighs.

James quickly freed his cock, offering it to Greg. Slowly he wrapped his mouth around it and began to bob his head, trying not to get lipstick on James’s trousers.

Groaning softly, James watched him, putting a hand on his shoulder as the car came to another stop.

“I want you inside, in my bed.”

Greg pulled off his cock, tucking James away. He accepted his help up and out of the car, slipping into the house ahead of while James gave the driver what was no doubt a generous tip.

James caught up with him as he reached the bedroom. Sweeping Greg up, James lay him back on the bed, taking a long moment of admiring him as he unbuttoned his own shirt and got out of his own clothes.

Greg smiled at him as James knelt between his thighs, spreading his legs wide, the dress falling back towards his hips.

“Gorgeous,” muttered James as Greg’s black lace panties were revealed, cock straining against the material.

Greg moaned as James cupped his cock, arching against his touch. James tugged them down just enough to free Greg’s cock and went down on him in turn.

Reaching down, Greg ran a hand through James’s hair, eyes slipping closed. James hummed around him before he raised his head, slipping the panties down and off, careful of the heels.

Greg smiled at him as James looked down, finding the plug. “Very prepared, I see,” he murmured, grasping the base and teasing Greg with it.

Back arching, Greg smiled as his eyes closed, moaning softly. James gently pulled it free, pushing two fingers in instead.

“Ready for me, aren’t you,” said James softly.

“Been all night,” said Greg.

James leaned up and kissed Greg, grabbing the lube to slick himself. “Me too. God, you in that dress…”

Greg grinned. “I’ll wear it again for you sometime.”

James lined up and pressed into him. Greg wrapped his legs around him, heels dragging against his skin. James pinned Greg’s wrists and thrust hard.

Greg moaned, moving with him. James leaned down and scraped his teeth against Greg’s throat before nibbling on his ear. The weight of James was perfect, keeping him place, strength in every line of his body.

Shivering, Greg kissed James’s temple. James kissed his lips, tongue slipping into Greg’s mouth. Greg surrendered with another groan, utterly helpless underneath him.

James came almost suddenly, gasping against Greg’s lips, he thrust a few more times, nibbling on Greg’s lower lip before pulling carefully back.

Sitting back, he gathered Greg in his arms, taking his cock in hand. Greg panted, secure in his arms, shuddering as he reached his own climax.

“Beautiful,” said James again, turning him and kissing him.

Greg smiled against his kiss, looping his arms around James’s neck. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
